


The Art of Texting

by AnnaNSmith



Series: Late Night Calls [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNSmith/pseuds/AnnaNSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus tries out a modern style of communication. Who best to test it on than a certain blond baby vampire?<br/>(Part of the Late Night Calls series. Technically it isn't a phone call, but let's be flexible here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Texting

Klaus Mikealson:

_(12:34) Hi Love,_

_How is my favorite blond distraction today?_

 

Caroline Forbes:

_(12:42) What do you want?_

 

Klaus Mikealson:

_(12:43) Always so straightforward. Perhaps, are you in a bad mood?_

 

Caroline Forbes:

_(12:45) Don't make me regret giving you my phone number. Spill it, what do you want? I'm busy._

 

Klaus Mikealson:

_(12:47) Very well. I have been introduced to a contemporary conduct I decided to try out with you._

 

Caroline Forbes:

_(12:52) I don't want to be part of anything that involves you. Unless, of course, you decided to leave Mystic Falls. In that case I'd be more than happy to help you pack._

 

Klaus Mikealson:

_(12:55) You don't even know what it is yet. I think you will like it ;-)_

 

Caroline Forbes:

_(12:55) Did you just use an emoticon? Where did you learn that?_

 

Klaus Mikealson:

_(12:56) Kol taught me a few things about texting. Said it'd be a necessary tool in today's age ^__^_

 

Caroline Forbes:

_(12:57) You are so starting to creep me out, Klaus! More than usual and that's saying something..._

 

Klaus Mikealson: _  
(12:59) You don't like it? ='( ='( ='(_

 

Caroline Forbes: _  
(13:00) Forget it. Just tell me what you want, before I put you on my block list._

 

Klaus Mikealson:

_(13:00) :O_

 

Caroline Forbes: _  
(13:02) Klaus..._

 

Klaus Mikealson:

_(13:05) :O :O_

 

Caroline Forbes:

_(13:06) Stop it!_

 

Klaus Mikealson:

_(13:08) Alright, love ;-) Are you willing to hear me out now?_

_  
_ Caroline Forbes:

_(13:09) I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret this... What is it?_

 

Klaus Mikealson:

_(13:12) Have you ever heard about sexting?_

 

Caroline Forbes:

_(13:12) That's it! I'm blocking you!_


End file.
